Ladder in My Tights
by Forbidden Blue Rose
Summary: I never wanted this. How can I? Unfortunately, I am stuck here with this crazy family on this stupid island for three days. My only hope is that this torture will end soon. I just want to go home. My home. New places were never my thing.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_****_ WARNING: This story is rated T for language and Chelsea here is TOTALLY different from the in-game character. _**

**Chapter One**

It was hot.

That's all I can tell. Hey, I'm hardly conscious, and I just want to lie peacefully here in the warm, soft earth. Just sleep and relax...

"Hey! Are you all right?!"

…but of course someone just _has_ to bother me.

I can tell it was an older male's voice. They practically yelled right in my ear. It was so loud that I _swore_ people could hear it all the way back in the city. Where's this person's manners? Don't they know it's rude to wake up a person by yelling in their damn ear?!

I reluctantly force my eyes open and...what am I seeing? I see an ugly old man who looks like a potato, carrying a weird ass cane. If that isn't the definition of freak show, then I don't know what is. I try not to puke on the sand.

He realizes that I'm awake. "Ah, you've come to! Are you okay?" he asks.

I merely nod my head. I really can't do anything coherently because I'm so groggy after sleeping for so long…how long _was_ I sleeping, anyway...?

"That's good… It looks like the ship went down in the storm… Don't worry, though. It looked like everyone made it to the lifeboats in time. I'm sure they'll get rescued now that the storm has died down."

Well, it's not like I care about what happens to anyone else…wait, a ship?! What is he talking abou-- Oh yeah, now I remember! I was on a ship before. I was coming back from the fune--

I stopped myself there. This was the worst time to think about_ that._

But where the hell am I? All I can see is that I'm on a beach with this old guy here…but otherwise I have no idea, which scares me shitless.

"Now," he says, reaching his hand out for mine, "the name is Taro. You are?"

I grasp onto his hand and simply mutter, "It's Chelsea." He then jerks me up so hard that I'm standing. For an old guy, he was sure damn strong!

"Chelsea?" he addresses, smiling. "Looks like it's just you, me, and my family here…"

Wait… "family?" There are _more_ people like him? I bet they're all potato-heads with no manners whatsoever...

"Now come on; I'll introduce you to my family."

"Oh goody," I say sarcastically. He doesn't notice.

I follow the old potato-head upwards on the beach, stumbling a few times in drowsiness. Man, am I tired. I then notice a pink haired woman walking towards us. She was smiling bright as a lightbulb as we came towards her.

"Hello, father. You found another person from the ship! Right?" she inquires happily. It's really scary how this woman won't stop smiling.

Old potato-head replies, "Yes indeed; this is Chelsea." He then introduces me to the woman. "Chelsea, this is my daughter, Felicia."

"Hello Chelsea! It's nice to meet you," she answers happily as she reaches out and shakes my hand. I shake her hand in acknowledgement and courtesy.

Just then two figures appear north of the three of us. They're walking together-- a girl and boy, around my age I guess, and both had light red hair.

The boy looks around nervously; I note that he looks very nerdy. Weak, too. He has these weird glasses on that don't help with his masculinity at all. Then there's the girl next to him with short hair who looks like a complete tomboy. She looks so upset, it was as if she was going to eat me. Talk about a unique pair.

Moody-girl starts saying, "We found some old abandoned buildings, but otherwise this island looks deserted."

That's where I am? I'm on a deserted island? What the hell is this, Gilligan's Island?

Glasses then adds, "This island is in shambles… It's not impossible to live here, but it'd be rough. We didn't have time to explore the rest of the island."

Well, thank you, Captain Obvious.

"What?! You were wandering around this island all by yourselves?!" Potato yells.

"Oh, calm down, Gramps. We just took a little look around. What's the big deal?" moody-girl replies. Smiley then decides to shift the gears.

"Chelsea, this is my son, Elliot, and my daughter, Natalie. Elliot, Natalie, this is Chelsea," she says as she introduces us all.

Glasses brightens up. "Wow! Another pioneer? That's great!" I only roll my eyes. What is so exciting about being on an abandoned island?

"So…the five of us are the only ones on this island, then…" whispers Moody as she folds her arms. Okay, I know we're on an abandoned island and everything, but she could be a little less depressing about it. Maybe steal some of Glasses's happy, so we could get a good chemical balance going on here.

Old Potato pipes in, "Don't speak so glumly! We wanted to find an under populated island to settle on, right? Well, this is probably the best one we can find!"

"Hey, speak for yourself. I don't want anything to do with you guys _or_ this island. All I want to do is go home," I argue. But of course no one can hear me since they were all so excited and inspired all of a sudden.

"You're right! With some work, I'm sure this will be a lovely place to live!"

"Yeah! Let's work together to fix this place back up!"

"Sure! As long as we all help each other, we can do it! You in, Chelsea?" questions Moody.

"Of course she is!" Potato answers. He grabs my hand and begins dragging me along with him and his whacked-up family.

"Hey! W-Wait a minute--" I try to say, but everyone keeps interrupting me.

"Oh, Chelsea dear, won't this be so much fun?" chirps Smiley.

I sigh. What the hell am I getting dragged into?

We all soon stop near a broken down building. To be blunt: it was crappy. Mold and dust everywhere. Hell, the whole place looked like it'll collapse the second someone touches it. I've seen a dead dog in better shape than this piece of junk.

"This building isn't so bad! It won't take much to turn it into a lovely home!" Smiley says happily. Her optimism is seriously starting to worry me. It makes me question if she's correct in the head.

"I don't know… It doesn't look too stable to me…" Moody reasons. At least someone in their family had a fair amount of common sense.

Old potato-head calls out to me in the distance. "Hey Chelsea! Come here!"

I go towards the old man. I don't want to, but there was no real point in ignoring him, considering he'd probably drag me later. Might as well get it done as soon as possible.

Standing in front of a huge field, he says, "It looks like this place used to be a ranch. Why don't you be the new rancher? How about it, eh?"

A _rancher_?! What the heck is this guy smoking!?! I could _never_ be a rancher. I can barely deal with being outside, let alone a stupid ranch! What is this old-nut thinking?

"What?!?" I exclaim.

"Why yes, that would work out wonderfully. You grow crops here, and my family will figure out a way to sell and ship them out. If we work together I think this island could really prosper!" he explains proudly.

"…" I can't even manage to say a single word.

"If we can make this island prosperous, maybe more people will come live here! We can rebuild this deserted island into a wonderful place to live!" the old man exclaims.

"…People?" I whisper. Who would want to come over to this stupid island anyway?

"Now then, you can live in that house over there." The old man points to an old broken down shed close to the field. "See? First day on the island and you've already got a home!" He says cheerfully.

Yep, Hell was on its way, and all I could do was wait for it to be over with.

"Damn weeds!!" I yell in frustration as I continue to yank out those stupid weeds from the earth.

They keep appearing up every day and I am sick and tired of them. I try to keep my stupid field half-way decent and yet fate always has to rear its ugly head up in my way.

"Ah, screw it all," I growl. I toss the current weeds in my hands and kicked the pile of already pulled weeds around out of frustration.

I decide to work with my hoe and till the remaining land that has yet to be tilled. Man, this place is huge…how am I suppose to till the WHOLE place? I shake my head. Potato-head and his family are truly crazy.

I stop for a moment and wipe away the sweat from my face. Even though it was spring, the weather outside is stupidly hot. I am sweating like crazy and I just feel so damn sticky. It's terrible. I haven't felt this crappy since…

I freeze. I close my eyes and squeeze my hands into a tight fist. No. I won't think about that. Not now. Not after all I've been through. No way am I going to let that come back into my life and bother me again. Not now, not ever.

"Breathe in. Breathe out. Okay," I whisper. I resume working on the soil. I lifted up my hoe and slam it into the soil…

…only _now _it won't come back up. I growl inwardly and try to jar it, but the damn tool doesn't budge.

It was stuck.

"What the heck?" I yell. I resume tugging on it, but nothing was happening.

"Ah! Stupid hoe!!" I kept on pulling and pulling, but still, nothing happens.

"All right. One last time, and then I'm giving up," I say to myself.

"One." I grasp onto the hoe's handle tightly.

"Two." I stable my feet in the soil for good balance.

"Three!" I pull with all my might. I feel the tool suddenly become very light as it flew out of the ground…

…and right towards my face.

"Ahhh!" I scream as the tool came right on towards me.

Immediately, I'm knocked out cold.

--

Food. That's what I can smell. I open my eyes and try to adjust to the light all around me. I sit up and look around. I was sitting on Moody-girl's bed in Potato-head's house.

"Oh! I see you're awake. Are you hungry?" Smiley asks as she comes into the room.

"No," I answer. But my stomach betrays me with a loud growl.

"Ha ha! Well, I don't think that's true. I already fixed some spaghetti, so you can have some of that. Okay?" she says sweetly. Well, she already has me, so I'll go along with her for now. This is, of course, just to make things easier. Not like I wanted to or anything.

As she starts to serve the spaghetti I hear her humming a tune. A tune that was far too familiar to me for my liking.

"Can I have some milk with that as well?" I request. I actually hate milk but I was willing to do anything to stop her from humming that song.

"Sure, dearie," she replies. She pours me a big glass of milk and brings it along with my serving of spaghetti. "Here you go, darling. Enjoy, okay?" she chirps, while still smiling, of course.

I don't know how she knew that spaghetti was my favorite food. It was like she could read minds or had supernatural powers or something. It scared the hell out of me.

She sits down on the opposite bed beside Moody's, and I begin to eat.

"Now Chelsea, dear, there is something that's been bothering me for quite a while. I'm worried about you and how you're doing with the farm and all. You're here because Natalie saw you unconscious on the field. What if Natalie hadn't been there? Who knows what could've happened to you?" she says.

Oh joy, she's lecturing me. Boy, I sure feel special now. What is she, my mother? I'm not some damn kid. I can take care of myself just fine without her and her whole crappy family, thank you very much. Dumb airhead…

"I think you may need some help with your ranch. After all, the time you've been here you haven't produced one single healthy crop. I'm going to have to have my family help you," she continues. I spit out my food in realization of what she said.

"Whoa, hold your horses lady," I growl. "Honestly, I never wanted to be on this stupid island anyway, I just want to go home. But don't think you can control me as if I were some little kid. I'm twenty-two years old and I can make my own damn decisions."

I then saw for the first time the infamous Smiley frown. I definitely have to write this down on a calendar later.

"I was merely doing it for the sake of your well being and your health. However, if you wish to be treated as an adult, you better act that way. And for the record, I don't like that kind language spoken in my house, so please stop," she says dead-pan.

"I can say whatever I want to say! If you don't like it then you can just kick me out!" I yell.

Smiley sighs and tightens her fist. I'm probably starting to piss her off. But frankly I don't give a damn. I never wanted this. I hate new places. I hate new people. I want to go back home. My home. My comfort zone. Somewhere where I'm familiar to, and something I can call mine. Why can't I live there for the rest of my stupid life? Can't I rot away in a place that makes me happy?

But no. Fate is deciding to be a bitch and steal all my happiness away and maroon me on this piece of dump called an island. I don't know these people and honestly I don't want to know them. They're crazy.

"I'll make a deal with you, all right?" Smiley offers. "You stay here on this island with me and my family, while letting us help you with the farm, for three days. If you still don't want to be here you can go on a boat back to the mainland, which I'll pay for, and never have to see this island again.

"However, this means you'll have to listen to our rules and do what we tell you to do. And don't worry, the rules will be reasonable. The boat will be coming in three days anyway, so why not just be patient with us? You could land a free trip back home."

I stare at the woman with a bewildered expression. "Wait. So you're telling me, all I have to do is deal with three days of you and your family's shit and I get a free trip home? No catches?!" I clarify.

"Yes, no catches at all, and you won't have to pay a penny for the boat trip back to the mainland. Now, please, about your langu--"

"All right! A free trip back home! You got a deal, lady," I say happily. A moment passes, and I squint suspiciously. "Wait...why are you doing this? You know I'm only giving you a hard time. What are you, a masochist?"

Smiley returns back to her good old self with her infamous smile and replies, "No, not at all. I just see a lot of potential in you. It would be good for both you and my family."

I blink in confusion. "Well, I don't get you, but it's your call, lady. I'll listen to you guys and let you help me and all but once my times up, I'm gone. Remember that."

"Well, we'll see who's right when the time comes, right?" she says lightly.

I merely roll my eyes and get up from the bed. "You're out of your mind, lady. I'm leaving and never coming back to this dump ever again. I'll prove it to you _and_ your crazy family."

As I was walking out of the house I hear Smiley yell to me, "My kids will stop by your house at six o clock in the morning! Better be ready for them, okay?"

I respond with a simple "Okay," and continue walking away.

Something tells me that this little mini-saga isn't going to work out well. I can only hope that it'll be over soon.

Being in a new place is not my thing.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note:**

Yeah Chelsea is a whole lot different from the character in the game. Sorry.

However, if you really don't like her character and are thinking about giving up on this story, please don't. Chelsea's just bi****n right now and I'm going to whip her sorry little butt into a respectful and decent person. Or at least I'll try to.

But feel free to give up on this if you really dislike her.

This story is going to be a three-shot that plans to be an entry for a contest in the Harvest Moon forum: The Village Square. The current theme is 'A New Place' and the deadline is December 10.

I may not make in time for the deadline, but I highly encourage you all to vote for others who are entering.

Also most importantly I give a big thanks to my beta Thoughtless7!! Who did an absolute fantastic job on helping me edit this chapter. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Smiley wasn't kidding when she said her kids would come over and get me early. In fact, Glasses came knocking on my so called "house" (personally, I feel it's _way_ too crappy to be considered a house) at six o' clock in the morning, right on the dot. Looks like _someone _has no life whatsoever...

Mmm... I gave Glasses a pretty hell of a hard time when he kept trying to wake me up, though. If I recall correctly, I threw a lot of pillows and small furniture at him. Almost feel bad for what I did. _Almost._ But, I had to teach him that it's a big no-no to try to wake me up when I didn't want to. So...yeah. Learning experiences.

But somehow, after being hit with all the objects I threw at him he managed to get me out of bed and out of my crappy house. This has not made me less angry, in case you were wondering.

"Dammit! _Dammit_! It withered again! Why does it do that?! I work so damn hard on these stupid crops, but they keep dying on me! Why, why, why!!" I scream while thrashing around like a little kid. Angry tears start welling in my eyes, and I growl inwardly.

To our dismay, the turnips had -- once again -- withered.

"Well...at least you progressed from the last time. This one seemed to grow more than the last time you tried," Glasses says while smiling cheerfully.

"Not really," I mutter.

Glasses shakes his head in disagreement. "Yes it did. And look!" He points at one of the wilted crops. "This one was really close! It's almost edible!"

"It doesn't matter unless their completely grown," I argue, resisting the urge to hit him with my hoe.

Glasses doesn't say anything after my comment. I guess I finally won the argument. I may be pessimistic, but I'd rather face reality than think of false hope. Glasses and I start working on the field.

"Dammit, I'm so tired… Are we done yet? I want to go back in my bed and sleep," I whine. I must admit, we did a lot in such few hours. We'd managed to pick all those evil weeds from hell, moved all those stupid tiny rocks and lumber off the field, tilled all the remaining un-tilled soil, planted new turnip seeds, and we watered all of those newly planted seeds. Which is great and all, but I think I'm about to collapse from exhaustion. A bed looks ridiculously good right now.

Glasses turns to face me and gives me this apologetic look. "Sorry Chelsea, but I can't let you do that. If you want to become a good farmer, you've got to wake up early like this everyday."

I frown and reply back, "Well, I never wanted to be a farmer anyway. You guys practically _forced_ me into it. I'm just staying here for three days as a part of your mother's deal. Once those days are up, I'm gone."

I'm expecting another frown, but instead he smiles brightly. "Well, at least you're able to see the gorgeous sunrise every morning."

I give him a cold glance. "I don't care about that. What's so great about it? Just a stupid sunrise…happens every damn day."

"Oh," Glasses mutters.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Let's head over to your grandfather's place for something to eat. I'm sure you must be starving too; you've been working with me," I say.

"Um, yeah…all right, let's go then!" Glasses answers.

--

I look through the entire kitchen and find hardly any ingredients. The cabinet and refrigerator were practically empty.

"What the heck! You guys have barely anything to work with here! All we have here is some left over spaghetti and milk and rice."

Glasses suggests, "How about that spaghetti?"

"Yeah, let's not. I'd rather have a cooked meal then stupid leftovers. Here, I'll make porridge out of this." I snatch a pot from Glasses and begin setting up to cook.

I pour the rice into the pot and add the milk into the pot along with the rice. Add a little stirring and mixing, with fifteen minutes of the oven, and the porridge was good and ready.

I turn off the oven and serve the porridge into two bowls. "It's ready," I yell. I quickly grab some spoons and place both bowls and spoons down on a table. Pulling up a chair, I sat and began to dig in ravenously.

Glasses comes into the kitchen and glances at the food on the table awkwardly. I point to the empty chair and say, "Sit. This one is for you."

Glasses sits down and grimaces slightly. I glare at his apparent disapproval in annoyance.

"Hey!" I yell. "It may not look like it, but I can cook damn well! So don't make that shitty face, all right?! If you don't want it, make something yourself!"

Glasses seems almost surprised by this comment. "Huh? Oh, n-no! I don't think your cooking is bad! It's just…er…um…well, never mind. D-Don't worry, I'll eat it." He grabs a spoon and starts to eat.

A couple minutes drag by. The silence is filled with awkward silence and the rhythmic sound of our chewing.

_Hm…this is pretty damn good. I could've added a few spices here and there, but I did pretty darn well for not having much selection of ingredients, _I muse proudly.

"So…how is it now?" I question Glasses, squinting my eyes.

Glasses looking surprised, then replies back happily, "It's really good. You did a fantastic job. You're almost better than my mom!"

I smile in triumph. "You better believe it's damn good. I told you! Seeeee? Now you know better than to doubt me and my cooking ever again." _I showed _that _arrogant bastard, _I think with a grin.

Glasses smiles brightly, ignorant of my thoughts. "I won't doubt you again. Heck, I wouldn't mind eating more of your cooking!"

I stop smiling and look at him suspiciously. "Really?" I ask. I try to force down an upcoming blush. He couldn't possibly be serious…right?

"Well of course! You're a great cook!" he replies. He stands up and takes both of our empty plates to the sink. The door suddenly creaks open, and Moody walks into the room with Glasses and I.

She says glumly, "All right Elliot, your shift is over. Come on Chelsea, let's go."

I stand up and follow her out of the old man's house.

--

The two of us walk east from the old potato head's house. Before we really get anywhere, Moody abruptly stops and looks upwards. I mimic her actions.

I see the night sky before me. Only...there are far more stars in this sky then I have ever seen ever before. My breath catches in my throat as I stare up at them in awe. I gotta admit: they're_ gorgeous._

"Wow, there's a lot of stars tonight," Moody whispers. "Guess you couldn't see them like this in the city 'cause of all the lights."

I drop back my head down in disappointment. "It's nothing that great, really. All those stars will eventually die, anyway. Why bother getting attached to something when you know it's not going to be there forever...?"

She turns her gaze onto me. "Yeah...I guess it's sad they won't last forever. But you know, I think that's a good thing about it. They only last for so long, so it's up to us to cherish and enjoy it."

I walk a few steps away from Moody and observe my surroundings. It's nearly black out, so I can't really see clearly, but I can definitely recognize a lot of things. Dropping to my knees, I gaze at a Moondrop flower.

Small...yellow. It's a very common flower, with a typical, even stereotypical shape and design. Nothing special. Which is why I'm baffled as to why I can't move my gaze from it.

--

_The tall, lanky man held the flower out to the little girl. "This is a Moondrop flower. These flowers are very common throughout the world. It is said that they bloom under the light of the full moon. Interesting, isn't it?"_

"_Um, I guess so. Gerald, do these flowers have some supernatural powers or something? Can they…um…live forever?" the little girl asked._

_He blinked. _"_No; of course not dear. They actually live very short lives," Gerald explained. _

_The little girl frowned. "But why Gerald? Why do they die so soon? Why do they have to die? Can't people give them some sort of plant-medicine to help them live longer?" _

_The little girl tugged at the man's shirt, eyes shining. The older man gave her a sympathetic look and merely tried to comfort her. "I'm afraid there is nothing of that kind of sort, Miss. I guess they live so shortly because they survive on the power of the moon. I guess it's not enough for them, so they live shorter than those flowers that survive on the sun." _

_The girl began to cry. "But then...why can't they be like other flowers? Why do they have to do that when it only hurts them?"_

"Chelsea?"

_Gerald embraced the little girl and began to pat her head gently in comfort, "Maybe they do it so they can be different from the other flowers. Maybe they just want people to love them."_

"Hey, Chelsea!! Can you hear me?!"

_The little girl's lips trembled as she spoke. "But Gerald,_ I _would love them."_

"CHELSEA! WAKE UP!!"

I jump a little bit from the surprise. I glare at Moody. "What the hell was that for!?!" I scream. Jeez why'd she have to yell at me like that, arrogant bitch.

"I was worried there that I lost you there for a minute. You were crying, so I thought there was something wrong. You seemed kinda off; you all right?" she answers back.

Crying? I raise a hand to my cheeks, and they're wet with tears. I wipe my face for the sake of my remaining pride.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just…thought of something," I mutter.

Moody gently nods her head and drops down on her knees beside me. She looks at the flower that I recently had my attention focused on. She plucks the flower from the ground and places it in my hair behind my ears.

I blink, frozen for a moment, then give an indignant yelp at the action. "Why the hell did you do that!? Now it's going to die even sooner!" I bark at her angrily.

"I just thought that the flower would rather be of use to you then live in the ground forever. Now it has a purpose in life, even if it's short," Moody reasons quietly.

I feel my self beginning to shake, as much as I try not to. "N-no," I say. "I'd rather it just live longer. It doesn't have to do anything special for me, I don't care about that. It already makes me happy for just being there." Dammit, I'm crying again.

"It'll be okay…really. I'm quite sure the flower would be very happy to be of use to you. It probably would've died later anyway. Now it's happy. I know I would be," Moody says again while smiling.

I stare at her in shock with my mouth in agape. Moody…smiling? How is this possible? What happened to the girl that looked like she ate puppies for breakfast? When did she actually…care? Since when could she smile?

"Come on," she says. "It's getting late. I'm sure Elliot is worrying his butt off."

We both stood up and start walking back to their house. An awkward silence builds up as I try to calm down, and after a few minutes, I break the silence.

"Hey, um...Natalie, right? Ah, well...thanks, I guess, for what you said. Er, I'm pretty sure I was an idiot. So…thanks," I mutter. Man, is this embarrassing. Why am I even thanking her? Too tired, I guess.

"Don't worry about it, Chelsea," she says.

I frown slightly, still feeling like I was in debt to her. Which is weird. Because I don't give a shit about other people.

For the remaining walk we both were silent. After all, we aren't very talkative people, which is fine with me. We finally reached the crappy house. A very worried Glasses greets us when we make it back.

"Where have you guys been?! It's been so long!! You guys had me worried sick!" he yells, waving his arms about frantically.

Natalie shoots him a look of annoyance. "Ah, come on Elliot, stop complaining. We weren't _that_ long gone."

Glasses makes a small huff and says, "Natalie! Who knows what kind of animal could've attacked you guys in the middle of the night!! It's dangerous out there!"

Natalie rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "Yeah, yeah, whatever Elliot. We might've gotten a _bug bite; _how terrible." She breezes past him toward the kitchen. "Hey, what do we have to eat? I'm starving."

I follow the two siblings as they walk over to the kitchen. "There's the porridge Chelsea and I had earlier," he says, smiling. "It's really good. Chelsea made it herself!"

She stares at him, an indignant look on her face. "Porridge?! What the heck, Elliot?! You _know _you're lactose intolerant, so why are you eating porridge? It has milk!"

Wait… Lactose…intolerant? Can't have…milk?

I run up to Elliot and punch him hard in the stomach. Glasses drops to the floor in agony while Natalie merely stands up in awe.

"You bastard!!" I yell. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that?! You know how incredibly _stupid_ that was?! Why didn't you tell me you were lactose intolerant?! You're freaking allergic to milk! No you're going to die because of me!! Why damn it, why?!"

"W-wait; hold on there, Chelsea," Elliot mutters as he lifts himself off the ground, grimacing in pain. "Drinking milk won't _kill _me. It just gives me a bad stomachache, that's all. I sort of tried to tell you, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings, so…"

"...Oh," I say. But despite his simple explanation, I'm still pissed off at him. "Still, why couldn't you have told me that? You didn't have to go through all that damn unnecessary pain. Ahh!" I stomp on the floor of the crappy house in aggravation. "Why the hell am I worrying about you?! Do whatever the hell you want, you masochistic freak!! Just leave me out of it!!" I turn around and run towards the door.

"Ahh!" Elliot yells. "W-Wait a minute, Chel--!"

"No way asshole!!!" I scream while slamming the door loudly. This is what he gets for being a total jerk.

--

Here I am lying in my bed. I, for some bizarre reason, can't sleep. Tomorrow will be the second day of this little arranged hell of mine.

Mmm... Today was pretty hectic. First with waking up too damn early, second for working too hard on that damn field, third for the whole breaking down over the stupid flower incident, and then fourth for the stupid porridge dilemma.

"Ahh! That family is so crazy...!" I yell as I toss my pillow around.

They're crazy people, but Elliot and Natalie aren't that bad as I originally thought. But of course, I couldn't ever possibly consider staying here with them. Of course not. The kids are just not as bad as I originally thought they were.

Nothing more.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note:**

Hello. I'm sad to say that this three-shot didn't make it into the contest. T-T But that's okay. I'll still be finishing this up it just may take longer due to some upcoming projects.

So we see Chelsea starting to angst a lot here. ^^' Oh boy...

Hopefully, things will work out well in the next upcoming chapter. Lol.

Also once again, big thanks to my beta Thoughtless7, who another did a fantastic job in beta-ing my story. xD

That's it for now, so I sincerely hope you enjoy my story so far.


End file.
